


Some Enchanted Evening (Not!)

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Category: Black Veil Brides, Juliet Simms (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Family, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: Andy and Juliet leave their young daughter to the care of an inexperienced teen while they drive to the city to attend their coven meeting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Some Enchanted Evening (Not!)

“Do you hafta to go, Daddy?” a four-year-old girl with ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked, tightly clutching to her leather jacketed stuffed koala bear doll. 

Andy kneeled down to be at eye level with his daughter, “Yes, Leila. But Mommy and I are only going to be gone for a few hours. We'll be home before 5. Okay?” 

Leila smiled and nodded, “Okay, Daddy.”

Both Andy and Juliet were going to a meeting in their coven in the city. Juliet was a modern day witch with some powers of a hedge witch and Andy was a home taught warlock who knew all the old-world witchcraft. They both were initiated into the coven when they were nineteen, met each other, and fell in love. Within ten years, they were married and had a baby. Leila Amy Biersack.

Juliet came out of the hallway with a bag underneath her arm, “Okay! All set! Thea, I left you the number from the meeting and the emergency numbers on the fridge and what time Leila needs to take her nap. Make sure she had a snack before then. There’s a cookbook on the shelf if you want to summon up something.”

A short girl with curly brown hair nodded rigorously, “Yes, Mrs. Biersack.” 

“And remember, don’t call my cell phone until AFTER the meeting. The coven's very picky about that.”

“I know, Mrs. Biersack. My mom has that same rule too. Don’t worry.”

Juliet came over to Andy’s side and picked Leila, “Will you be a good girl for Thea, sweetie?” 

Leila nodded, “Yes, Mommy.” 

“And do you remember the big BIG rule when Mommy and Daddy are gone?”

“Never go near the book shelf in the dining room,” Leila said this slowly and carefully clear. 

“Okay. I love you, baby girl,” Juliet kissed Leila's cheek and hugged her. 

“Love you too, Mommy,” Leila hugged her back.

Then Juliet handed her to Andy, who kissed her head multiple times, “Bye-bye, darling.” 

“Bye-bye, Daddy,” Leila kissed her father’s cheek. 

Andy put their daughter down and both him and Juliet left the house.   
\------------------  
They were driving down the road and Andy noticed that Juliet was looking out of the passenger side window with a forlorn look on her face. “You okay?” Andy asked gently. 

Juliet sighed, “Yeah, just some maternal worry. You know, this being the first time we left the house since Leila was born and we’re leaving her with a stranger. All that.” 

Andy smiled as he drove, “Well, unfortunately, we're part of the coven in the city and they need ALL members to attend this meeting. We’re going into the next quarter of the year and we have to know what moons will rise in the next couple of months to what needs to be done. We can’t bring Leila to these meetings until she’s six and then she would be initiated into the coven as a beginner witch.” 

“I know.” 

“And we're leaving her with a stranger. We know Thea.” 

“We know Thea's mother,” Juliet corrected. “She’s a member of the coven. This is the first time we met her daughter. Not to mention that Thea is studying spells on her own and hasn’t joined the coven. A novice witch who learns on her own could be trouble. Not all of the spell books come from bookstores and not all of them are written by true witches and warlocks.” 

“She’s fourteen,” said Andy. “She doesn’t want to be in the same coven as her mom. She wants to learn on her own. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“Maybe not,” said Juliet. “But when it comes to learning about magic for the first time, it’s better to learn from your family and with your family. That’s why I think Leila should join us when she’s older.” 

“She will,” Andy reassured her. “She'll do great. Besides, you’ve been reading to her from your grandmother’s spell book at bedtime.” 

Juliet smirked at him, “You think I haven’t noticed how you taught her that spell about bringing life to her toys?” 

“Well, I figured she would like a more lively tea party,” Andy jokingly defended. 

The two laughed as they drove straight into the city.   
\-----------------------------  
The coven meeting ended without a hitch and both Andy and Juliet were heading to the car. Juliet took out her phone and checked her messages. Her eyes widened when she saw the screen. 

Andy raised an eyebrow, “What is it?” 

Juliet looked at him, “I have, like ten missed calls.” 

“Okay?” 

“All from our house phone.” 

“Must be Thea. Call back to see what’s up.” 

Juliet dialed the number and waited. After a few minutes, Juliet hangs up and begins to look worried, “There’s no answer. Oh God. What if something happened to Leila?!”

“Shit!” Andy cursed. “Let's go!"

They jumped into the car and sped out of the parking lot.  
\-------------------------  
Once they were home, they got out and rushed to the front door. Juliet reached into her bag to get the house keys and Andy noticed something seeping out from the bottom of the door. It was thick and yellow. He tapped Juliet’s arm and she looked down, “What the hell is that?” 

“I don’t know,” Andy grabbed the keys from her and unlocked the door. 

He opened the door and a strange smell came wafting down the stairs, “What stinks in here?”   
Juliet followed him in and sniffed the air, “Smells like burned cheese.” 

“Mommy? Daddy?” Leila's voice called from upstairs. Both parents shot up the stairs and when they got to the top, they gasped at what they saw. 

Leila was sitting on the floor and right in front of her was a giant yellow melting creature held contained in a blockade of ice. Leila got up and toddled over to her parents, “Mommy! Daddy!”

Andy scooped her up in his arms and held her tight, “Are you all right, baby?”

Juliet stroked her hair, “What happened?! Where’s Thea?!”

“I don’t know,” said Leila. “But I stopped her oopsy” 

“What oopsy?” Juliet was confused

Leila pointed at the frozen creature. Both Andy and Juliet were stunned. “Y-You did that, Leila?” 

“Uh huh,” Leila replied. “When the cheesy monster was comin' upstairs to get me, I 'membered Mommy reading me the cold spell story and said the magic words to make him a freezy pop.” 

Andy smiled at Juliet, “You got that from Mommy’s book?” 

Leila nodded and hugged him. Then the doorbell rang from downstairs and Juliet went down to answer it. Andy carried Leila to her bedroom. The creature growled as they walked past. The reached the bedroom and when Andy opened the door, he was met with a bunch of stuffed animals. They were standing around the door and armed with plastic teacups, plates, and utensils. 

“I did your spell in case Mommy’s didn’t work,” Leila told him. Andy grinned and then glanced down at the toys, “At ease, gentlemen.” 

The toys dropped to the floor, lifeless once more. Andy carried Leila to her bed and tucked her in, “You had enough excitement for one night, little lady. It’s time for good little girls to go to bed.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Leila smiled and then frowned. “Did I do bad, Daddy?”

Andy shook his head, “No, baby. You were a very good girl. I’m just happy that you’re safe. Good night, sweetie. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Daddy,” Leila gave him a kiss and closed her eyes. Andy got up and quietly left the room. 

He walked down the hall and saw that the creature again. It growled at him and Andy said, “Itinerantur”. Like a flash, the creature was gone. Andy smirked to himself. That creature was the 4th dimension’s problem now. 

He saw Juliet climbing up the stairs, “That was Donna with Thea. Apparently, while Thea was on her cell phone blabbing to her friends, she mistakenly grabbed a spell book instead of a cookbook and she used a summoning spell to make a cheese monster. It was that food monster book your cousin Joe gave us as a wedding gift. Well, Genius thought that she try calling me instead of calling the meeting place. Even though I specifically told her that my cell phone would be off until after the meeting. So when that didn’t work, she ran out of the house and ran to her house to find her mom.” 

“Her mom was with us in the meeting!” 

“I know! Luckily, she left earlier than we did and found Thea. After she learned that her fourteen-year-old daughter left a four-year-old girl alone in the house with a cheese monster, she rushed over here to help stop it. That was why they were at the door.”

Andy sighed annoyingly, “I can’t believe I thought we could trust her.” 

“Well, Donna made it clear that Thea is to learn magic from her and come to the coven meetings since this proved that vigilance is a part of being a proper witch and Thea needs to learn that.”

Andy nodded, “Jules, I think we should convince the coven to initiate Leila in the next meeting. Tonight proved that Leila is learning from us and is ready to be a beginner witch.”

Juliet smiled in agreement, “I think so too. She's beaten a monster by using a spell and she’s only a little girl.” 

“Two spells. She was using the toy spell as Plan B,” Andy explained. 

Juliet laughed a little, “Even better. She'll be controlling the elements before she turns six.” 

They headed downstairs and Juliet kisses Andy’s cheek, “She’s got that quick thinking from you.” 

“She’s got it from both of us. Which means we have to keep an eye on her when she starts to learn levitation spells,” Andy warned her with a smile. “Or else she'll be doing hands-free cookie jar thefts!”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering what 'itinerantur' means, it's 'travel' in Latin. I know nothing of transportation spell words. Please forgive me 😌


End file.
